


Eaten

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Chubby!Rhys, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Implied stuffing kink?, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Monster dicks, Monster!Jack, Rimming, VERY light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is absolutely positive Jack is fattening him up to eat him. He's right of course, but not in the way he originally thought.





	Eaten

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an idea in the Rhack chat on discord.

Jack was going to eat him. Rhys had finally realized it this morning. His monster boyfriend had really all this time just been fattening him up like the witch from Hansel and Gretel. He had at least doubled his original size before he’d met Jack and now he understood why. He needed to escape, but with the extra weight he knew he had even less of a chance to outrun Jack. He'd have to be sneaky, leave while Jack was asleep.

That had been the plan anyway, until he'd gotten home to see the largest pot he'd ever seen on the stove. That's when he knew. Tonight would be the night Jack killed and ate him.

Panic coursed through him, warning him that he needed to leave now. Turning, he started to run, only to hit the large, plated chest of Jack. The large monster grinned down at Rhys, "Good, you're home." He stood a foot over Rhys, his sharp, pointed and spiked tails whipping slightly at his feet. Two of his four hands gently held Rhys by the shoulders. His face was reptilian and feathered, but all six multi-colored eyes stared into him. His grin slowly shifted as he frowned at Rhys. He leaned in close and sniffed long and slow. “You smell like fear. Why?”

Rhys shrugged, trying to smile. “No, no reason! So! What’s… What’s for dinner?”

“You’re lying.” His mouth opened slightly, taking in more of Rhys’ scent. His mouth was just at Rhys’ neck, making all of Rhys tense instantly. “ _You’re terrified._ Why?” he demanded.

Rhys tried to take a step away, but Jack’s hold on him tightened.

“Tell me. Now.”

Wincing, Rhys’ voice came out in a squeak. “Please don’t eat me!”

There was an incredibly long pause. Rhys peaked an eye open to see Jack frowning. “What?”

That was not the reaction Rhys had expected and for some reason, it made Rhys’ cheeks heat. “I… I know why you’ve been making me eat so much… Cause… Cause you need me nice and… To cook me and eat me…”

Jack’s frown deepened before he suddenly grinned, all layers of sharp teeth showing wide. “Well, looks like you got me, cupcake.” He moved faster than Rhys’ eyes could follow, like always. Jack held him in his arms, moving instantly into the kitchen and next to the stove.

Rhys gasped, wincing away as Jack sat him on the counter. Two hands gripped Rhys’ wrists tightly over his head while Jack’s other two ripped his clothing off, claws easily tearing the fabric away. Rhys tried to pull away, heart pounding horridly in his chest, but Jack was too strong. He was naked now, his body plump and very chubby in front of Jack.

Jack’s wicked laughter reverberated through him. “Oh, I’m going to eat you right up. Been thinking about this _all_ day.”

And then his pulled Rhys to the edge of the counter and pushed him back. With his other two hands, he hooked Rhys’ legs over his shoulders and spread Rhys’ asscheeks wide.

Rhys’ eyes widened. “What?” he breathed.

Jack’s smirk widened. “Time to dig in!” He leaned forward and swiped his tongue over Rhys’ hole. A shuddering pleasure hit him and he moaned slightly. “Hmm,” Jack mused. “Looks like you _like_ being eaten.” He swiped his tongue again, applying more pressure against Rhys’ ass.

“I… Jack, I’m sorry…” His head fell back as Jack pressed hard, dipping his tongue into Rhys’ hole before swiping long and slow.

Maneuvering so one large hand held both of Rhys’ hands, Jack shoved four fingers into Rhys’ mouth to silence him. He immediately felt Rhys suckle on his fingers and rewarded him with another hard swipe that had his plump little human moaning loudly. His feet twisted around Jack’s head, his hips rolling upward to meet his tongue.

When Jack grew tired of this tongue, he changed it, letting it thicken and widen and grow many round bumps. The noises from Rhys grew louder and more desperate, sucking hard on his fingers, drool rolling down his chin. His eyes were heavy and his cock hard and leaking just the way Jack liked it.

He pulled his hand from Rhys’ mouth and pushed Rhys’ cock against that wonderful, soft stomach that had grown so beautifully. Rhys’ head fell back and his body quivered. Jack rubbed it against the stomach fat, watching it with all eyes, his tongue flicking over Rhys’ asshole. Rhys puffed and panted, almost screaming now. It was exactly how Jack liked his human mate, out of control and convulsing in pleasure.

Standing, Jack’s cocks were just as stiff as Rhys’ and even more soaked. He pressed them against Rhys’ cock and closed those thick legs together to squeeze around them. Jack hissed, a loud, low guttural groan vibrating through him and Rhys. He rolled his hips, feeling the pressure from Rhys’ thighs and rubbed against Rhys’ human cock, half the size of Jack’s.

He held onto Rhys’ hips, one hand still held his wrists while the other held his ankles, letting him thrust slowly. “You don’t seem to understand, cupcake. I love all this extra weight on you.” Jack shivered as he fucked those wonderfully large thighs. “I love all of it, it’s so fucking hot.”

“Oh,” Rhys panted.

Jack watched as those wonderfully round cheeks blushed. He kissed over Rhys’ leg, his teeth grazing the skin. He itched to let them sink in just a little bit, to mark what was his. “You’re so soft and sexy, Rhysie, you have no idea what it does to me.” He lapped up the length of Rhys’ leg, hips rolling more as Jack too, was starting to lose control. His cocks, one wide and ribbed, pulsed as he fucked Rhys’ thighs, while the other, swelling larger and larger, clung to Rhys’ cock, wrapping around it.

He could not longer stand it. He thrust wildly, those beautiful thighs squeezing tightly around Jack. Rhys was screaming, his head fallen back, arms still caught by Jack. His human was getting close, Jack could feel it in every quiver and twitch of that cute cock. He slammed wildly into Rhys’ thighs, the friction driving both men wild. He timed it perfectly, shooting his gooey seed just as Rhys orgasmed. It shot up and landed all over Rhys’ chest and stomach. Rhys let out a wild scream as he jerked against the cock wrapped around him.

Unable to help himself, Jack’s layers of teeth sank into the soft meat of Rhys’ calf. His teeth were so extremely sharp that they went deep without resistance, piercing his mate. Rhys gasped and shivered as Jack’s cock milked Rhys’, the human cum dripping over Jack’s. He moaned, thrusting into those thighs again, the sensation of biting Rhys overwhelming him. He thrust hard and fast, already about to explode again.

Rhys looked at Jack, eyes wide at the view before him. “Holy shit,” he breathed, biting his lip.

Jack came again, shooting once more all over Rhys and this time, hitting the human’s face. Gasping, Jack unclenched his teeth from Rhys’ leg and slowly pulled away from his mate. Rhys scooted more onto the counter, tired, but please. He pulled Jack to him, kissing him forcefully. The large monster that towered over him purred and kissed him back all hands gripping his hips.

“Fuck, Jack, that was one of the best…”

Jack kissed over Rhys’ neck. “Still afraid of me?” He let his teeth nip the skin, making Rhys gasp.

“No, no. I’m sorry, I just didn’t know you actually liked me like this… You never said anything…”

“Kitten, I _adore_ you like this.” Jack ran a hand down Rhys’ leg to feel the marks from his bite. It made Jack purr more and he kissed Rhys more. He was bleeding, but that could be taken care of easily. He picked Rhys up and carried him out of the kitchen and to the shower to clean him up. He grinned as he licked over his teeth. “I do gotta admit, sweetheart, you _are_ very delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
